


Confliction

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You alright?" Matt asked softly, turning slightly on his barstool so his knee was resting gently against Kelly's.</p><p>Kelly nodded as he played with his coaster in his hands, then after a silent minute, in a voice softer than Matt had ever heard him talk in, "Maybe not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confliction

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even started on watching the new episodes yet, I spent all my free time writing this haha, I regret nothing.

Funny how the same people that work several hours straight together, can then sit down at a bar, in this case Molly's, and still find interesting things to talk about. It showed how close they really were when it came down to it, they weren't just a few people managing to get along for a common good. They, in fact, were a group of tight knit individuals, bonded by the fires and the near death experiences.  
Going to the bar after one of those near death experiences was something of a coping mechanism, but it wasn't the alcohol that helped, contrary to popular belief. No, it was the family aspect, the generally unconditional love and the endless support, the sense of belonging and being wanted. 

After he chugged the last few mouthfuls, Kelly set down the first and only beer he planned on drinking that night. It was one of those days where even alcohol wasn't going to help in any way, shape or matter. Plus, for him, getting completely hammered because emotionally he couldn't handle whatever shit was going on, generally led him to a downward spiral. He didn't need that in his life, not right now. Kelly debated on just leaving and heading back to his place, calling it a night. But he didn't want to be by himself right now, not really, he didn't know if he could deal with everything alone. The bar though, it was beginning to get too loud, he couldn't think and he felt like he was being constricted. He had to get out, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Conflicting thoughts. 

Matt, who was sitting quietly next to Kelly seemed to notice something was up. Matt too was only half way through his first beer despite being here for a couple of hours already. It was probably warm now and he couldn't say he really cared for beer in that form. He set the bottle down on the coaster that the bartender had probably put there at some point or another, and casually looked in Kelly's direction.

At first glance, he appeared to be zoned out but upon deeper examination, Matt could see the inward struggle playing out in the man's blue eyes. It was slightly concerning because he'd seen that exact same look when Shay died and months after that, he knew how bad Kelly had had it after the loss, he'd witnessed it firsthand.   
It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in his head tonight, any one of the firefighters that were at the scene today could've told you what made that impact. 

It was a big ass apartment building, it appeared to be just your average fire, nothing too crazy, probably hadn't spread to more than a few rooms and it seemed like the structure was still well intact.   
When they got in there they heard screams from at least three different people, one of which was the kind of scream that generally comes from a person who's burning alive, that was a sound burned into any experienced firefighter's mind. They expertly weaved through the apartment, busting every door down and saving as many people as they could. It was all going well, textbook even, when suddenly and without warning, the top floor of the five story building, which thankfully no one had managed to get to yet, exploded, a bomb most likely. Then, just a mere fifteen seconds later, the next floor under it blew, rubble and bits of building spewing every which way. He could vaguely recall Chief Boden yelling over the two way, "Get the hell out! Explosion!"

Explosion. It's amazing how much sheer panic one single word can bring, three syllables, nine letters.

Thankfully they all managed to get out just before the bottom story exploded with a great force, the shock wave was enough to send Kelly, the last one out of the building, flying forward so he hit the pavement of the road with a sickening thud, the side of his face getting scraped up in the process. Matt was immediately by his side, holding him still against the pavement while the dust settled down.   
And then, just when everyone thought they were in the clear, there was one last explosion booming from deep within the rubble sending chunks of concrete into the air. Matt was following his first instinct when he leaned over Kelly, protecting his head from any falling debris. Suddenly something hit Kelly's leg with significant force, he assumed it was just a piece of rubble, but when he seen Matt's eyes widen just slightly as he looked at whatever it was, he knew it likely wasn't. Against Matt's objections, Kelly sat his sore body up and looked between his knees where the object was still sitting.

Kelly could stomach a lot of things, a lot, but when he looked in front of him and seen a decapitated human head with half of it's skin and medium length hair charred to a crisp, looking back at him with the one eye it had left, hanging by a thread as it dangled from it's socket, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep it together. He'd seen a lot of things, burnt bodies, bodies that were so far gone that only dust was left, bodies that were in the process of burning, but never this. Seconds ago this was likely a living person and now there was a human head, disconnected from it's body, in his lap.  
Thankfully Matt pulled him away and took him around the corner of Truck 81, the mangled head falling from his legs. Matt was talking to him, Kelly knew that, he could see the lips moving, but thanks to the explosions no sound was making it through his ringing ears. Matt grabbed Kelly's face with both hands, holding it still and letting their eyes meet, "Severide? You okay?"  
Kelly nodded, his fall onto the pavement shook him up a little and he was slightly dizzy, plus a crispy head fell on him, but he was doing just dandy. 

Kelly got looked at by the paramedics, he checked out physically, had some nasty bruising from the blast and his face was all scraped up from it's run in with the road, but he'd be okay. He made it through the rest of shift and after that he managed to follow everyone else to the bar despite how worn out he was, he knew he should go home and get some rest, but he didn't know if he could be alone right now.

"You alright?" Matt asked softly, turning slightly on his barstool so that his knee was resting gently against Kelly's.

Kelly nodded as he played with his coaster in his hands, then after a silent minute, in a voice softer than Matt had ever heard him talk in, "Maybe not."

Kelly risked a glance over to the man beside him, knowing that the second he made eye contact with him was the second that he'd start to turn into an internal emotional train wreck. But right now he needed Matt more than ever, and Matt seemed to realize as much, the unspoken exchange between the two of them wasn't dramatic. Kelly didn't start crying like he half expected to and the two of them just looked at each other, they didn't need to say anything, that was the way it'd always been between the two of them.   
Matt turned to Kelly, "Can I drive you home?" He asked, knowing that Kelly had hitched a ride to Molly's from someone and was currently without a vehicle.   
Kelly nodded, "That'd be nice, yeah."  
And that was that, the decision made. They stood from their chairs and Matt laid a twenty between their empty bottles.   
The two of them waved goodbye to the rest of the crew and stepped out, heading down the street a bit to Matt's parked truck.   
They only made it a few yards in that direction before Kelly pulled Matt into an alleyway and pushed him up against a wall. He stared into the surprised blue eyes looking back into his and using all his pent up emotion, he unleashed an intense and passionate kiss upon Matt's soft lips.   
To Kelly's relief, Matt kissed him back with just as much excitement. It was all gentle and caring, yet was laced with a strong sense of need. Matt slowly slid his hands from Kelly's waist, casually tracing the waistband of his jeans before they wandered up the back of his shirt.  
Kelly grazed Matt's bottom lip with his tongue, silently pleading for entrance. It took a single moment and the realization of probable events became clear as they ground their hips against each other. As soon as Matt's lips parted just slightly Kelly took his chance and slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth, it turned into a battle of hard won dominance, each man carefully exploring with a certain finesse and thoughtful desperation.

Matt pulled away, "Kelly." He managed to say as he breathed somewhat heavily.

"Matt." Kelly copied, trying to avoid conversation. Matt wasn't having any of that though, he flipped them so that he was pinning Kelly's against the cool brick of the alley's wall. He could feel how hard they both were as he slowly ground against Kelly, the friction not enough.   
Then suddenly Matt was pulling away completely, "Let's go." He said, trying to keep himself together. 

"Wha-?" Kelly asked, confused. He'd thought that Matt had been into that, but he'd apparently been mistaken. 

"Let's go to my place, I don't want to do it in an alleyway right behind Molly's. Not this time, anyway." Matt smirked, leaving a subtle wink after the last sentence, and starting the short walk to his truck.

Kelly smiled and shook his head in disbelief before following the blonde-haired man. The drive to Matt's apartment was silent for the most part, they were both incredibly aroused but neither of them said or did anything about it, they did have to make it home in one piece, after all. The 10 minutes it took to get to Matt's place seemed like hours, each passing second seeming to freeze in time for a while before finally slipping into the past. 

When they finally did get there, there wasn't much in the way of pleasantries or words, they flung the front door of the apartment open and then they were at it just as they were in the alley, just perhaps more intense. Now that they didn't have to worry about making a sound or falling into a half empty garbage can, there wasn't anything stopping them. Matt pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere across the room, watching intently as Kelly did the same before attacking his lips and pushing him against the wall just beside the staircase that led up to the second floor and evidently, the bedroom. Somehow, without falling, tripping, or running into anything, they made it up into Matt's room. They soon fell onto the bed together, the only thing left on either of them being their boxers, but those didn't last long either. 

"Okay, let's get a few things straight-" Kelly started, pausing to let out a short moan.

"I don't think there's anything straight about this, Kelly." Matt smirked, hovering over Kelly's body, languidly laying dry kisses along his shoulder and up the side of his neck.

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at that, "True. But seriously, I need to say something, Matt."

Matt pulled back, concern edging the back of his brain, he was still holding himself over Kelly and even with the moonlight flooding across his face, he couldn't make out his expression. 

"What's wrong?" Matt finally asked, since Kelly wasn't saying anything. 

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just, I wanted to make sure you knew that I'm not just doing this because I'm not okay or cause I had a bad day, or whatever. I–... I like you, Matt. A hell of a lot."

"You..Y–.." Matt sat up in surprise, essentially straddling Kelly, "Sev," He grinned, "I like you a hell of a lot too."   
Kelly pulled Matt down by the back of his neck, their lips meeting softly and carefully, the kiss inevitably sped up and the need between them simply grew.  
Matt slipped a leg between Kelly's and was rewarded with a moan which prompted him to reach in the nightstand drawer to retrieve some lube and a condom.   
He prepped the man below him carefully, not wanting to hurt him in any way.   
Suddenly the moment they'd both been waiting for came wherein Matt pushed himself into Kelly, using all of his willpower to go slowly instead of slamming into him like his body was telling him.   
When Matt had bottomed out, he pulled almost entirely out and pushed his hips forward, settling deep inside Kelly. There were a few uses of yes and a chorus of gasps coming from both of their mouths as Matt somehow managed to keep up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Considering how riled up they were already, it didn't take long until they were both on the edge of their climax.   
Matt reached to Kelly's erection and gave it a few tugs while he simultaneously started sucking a hickey onto his neck, just above his collarbone. The combination of the two actions being enough to push Kelly over the edge, he came and he came hard, with a desperate moan he spewed his load all over his chest. The residual spasms around Matt's member soon sent Matt deep into his own orgasm, and within moments he collapsed onto Kelly, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Matt had to take a moment before he rolled off of Kelly with a contented sigh. They laid on their backs and stared up at the ceiling, the after effects of their climax starting to wind down and their breathing becoming less laboured. Kelly turned onto his side and shuffled his body nearer to the man beside him, casually laying his head down on his chest. Matt may have been a little surprised by the action, but he didn't show it, he simply threaded fingers through the dark hair and held the man, hoping and wishing to expel all the dark memories of the day. He knew he couldn't and he knew that it'd likely be a while before anyone recovered, but like hell he'd let that stop him from trying. 

Especially now that he had Kelly rooted deeper in his life than ever before, he couldn't not try to fix everything. If not for the sake of helping the man beside him feel better, than maybe to heal that part of himself that had always been empty, perhaps letting Kelly be the medicine he'd needed.

They'd get there, they just needed time. Time and love. One of which was already evident in the way they looked at each other, that much was obvious. And the rest? The rest they just had to wait for.


End file.
